


Charitable Mire

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds, General Hospital
Genre: Case Fic, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the BAU is called in to investigate a murder in Port Charles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charitable Mire

"The tragedy of human life consists in our vain attempts to stretch the limits of things which can never become unlimited, to reach the infinite by absurdly adding to the rungs of the ladder of the finite." Rabindranath Tagore

 

Port Charles, New York late night 

Johnny Zacchara stumbles out of Jake's Bar with his cell phone attached to his ear listening to his mob connection make arrangements to bring in his shipment.

"Listen to me, Baranski" Johnny hissed out, "If you want the money then you need to bring what I order to pier thirteen tomorrow."

As the young man was about to turn around to return inside, he trips and falls over the dead body of the red headed beauty he had spoken to earlier.

"Shit" the younger man murmured as he quickly stood up, and looked down at the young woman's face.

It was only obvious that not only had she been stabbed but from the dark bruises around her neck she'd been strangled too.

Reaching into his pocket, he quickly dialed the Port Charles Police Department, and rushed back into the bar.

Lieutenant John McBain stood in the dark alley way of the bar, his hand in his pockets watching as the medical examiner photographed the body of the red headed woman when he paused, he saw it.

"Hold it" the dark haired man said, "Move her hair back."

As the younger man did as instructed, the lieutenant walked over to the woman's body, and tilted the woman's face up, "Commissioner?"

The older law enforcement officer turned to the younger man, "You see this? The Heart Carver's here."

Mac Scorpio groaned, "Heidi Garcia was in that tournament tonight right?"

John nodded, standing up, "Yeah, she won too" turning to the Commissioner, "Looks like he's making his way North. I need to contact my old boss in Llanview, Pennsylvania and the Chief in Pine Valley, since the guy struck their too."

Scorpio nodded, "Looks like we're calling in the FBI."

"I have a friend in there, she can help us" John told Mac, "You can trust her, if a serial killer's here, she can find him."

John pulled out his cell phone, "Hey, its McBain, we need your help."

 

Quantico, VA

"What do we got Garcia?" Hotch said, taking a seat at the round table in the conference room and picking up his Tablet.

"Heidi Garcia, thirty years old hails from Boise, Idaho" Garcia said, clicking the slide on the projector, "She's a professional pool player and was making the circuits when she landed here in Port Charles, New York."

The team looked up at the projector to see the insides of a seedy, rundown bar, "This is Jake's Bar, it's runned by this skeezy, two bit owner named Coleman Ratcliffe."

"Any connection to Heidi?" Morgan asked, looking down at the lifeless body of the young woman, "I mean she's a pro at pool, has she been there before?"

"Negative" Garcia said, "Heidi just traveled from an extended tour in Chicago when she joined in this tournament. Apparently this Miss Garcia had won several tournaments their when she heard that this one in Port Charles was worth five million dollars..."

"Five million?" Dave asked impressed, "Is there any indication that a fellow player could have been involved?"

"No, all the players were comped at the Metro Court Hotel." Garcia said, "Run by this woman Carly Jacks and her estranged husband Jasper Jacks."

"Heidi's the third woman in three weeks to be killed all linked to pool tournaments?" Emily asked, "Where did the other games take place at?"

"One in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania and the other in Llanview" Garcia told the team, "Since one of the detectives on this case knows someone on the Llanview police force they're sending him the information. Its should be there by the time you get to Port Charles."

"All right, we'll interview the Jacks and..." Hotch started to say when Garcia cut him off.

"Sorry sir, but there's something you need to know about Port Charles" Garcia said, "Our Gumdrop's hunky former FBI bff sent me this link on the town and it's hinky."

"Hinky?" Reid asked pulling up the town dossier "Someone actually tried to freeze the whole town?"

Hotch looked over at the two in disbelief, "What?"

"Its totally mobbed up" Morgan said in shock reading the file, "Known gangsters and serial killers are running around free?"

JJ gasped reading, "A outbreak of encephalitis?"

"On the bright size a real life Prince used to live there" Garcia said apologetically.

"Who was accused of murdering his fiancee?" Hotch read, "Garcia you're coming with us. Wheels up in twenty."

 

Port Charles Police Department 

Dante Falconeri stood in the middle of the PCPD tired, he'd been dodging calls from the Mayor and was having no luck with any of the witness on his list.

"Falconeri" John said, "Did you tell Rodriguez to run the prints on the key card found on Heidi's body?"

Dante turned to the Lieutenant, "He did but processing could take anywhere from the three days to three weeks with the strike going on."

Mac walked through the bullpen towards the two law enforcers, "Dante, bad news, they've picked up your father."

"What did Sonny do now?" Dante asked, grimacing at the idea that he'd once again have to deal with Sonny on the job.

"A RICO thing" Mac said, "The Mayor decided that since the FBI was making their way through town that they'd try and throw him at the Bureau to make himself look good."

"What, dealing with a serial killer isn't enough?" Dante muttered, looking up to see several official looking agents walking to the front desk.

"We're looking for Lieutenant McBain or Commissioner Scorpio?" Hotch asked the young cop.

"Over there" the man pointed out towards the back desk.

"Lieutenant McBain?" Hotch asked, "I'm Agent Hotchner. These are Agents Jareau, Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss.."

"Emily" John greeted with a rare smile.

"Hey, John" Emily said returning the smile.

"Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia and Dr. Reid" Hotch interrupted the moment, "We'd like to go over the crime scene and maybe speak with the owners of the hotel Heidi was staying in."

"Dante can take you to Metro Court and we have an evidence board set up for you in the back..." Mac said, "Ronnie show the agents were to set up."

"We also have a few witnesses that you may want to re-interview" John said, "I can take you to them at Jake's. Emily?"

"Sure" Emily said, "Morgan you want to...?"

"I'll go with you" Hotch interjected, "Morgan you take the second half of the list and call me with any new information."

Hotch turned to the dark haired cop, "We're ready, Lieutenant."

 

Kelly's Diner 

"So let me get this straight" Dave asked the man, "You met Miss Garcia at Jake's Bar the night of her murder but you're telling me that she was flirting with someone?"

"Look I don't know if the girl was flirting or not" Luke Spencer told the man, turning to JJ with a smile, "All I did was find out that she had won three pool games in a row in Vegas and casually mentioned going in on a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" JJ asked the older man, "I mean, why would you care about betting on something?"

Luke chuckled, "Look at me darling, do I look like I'm raking in the dough? I own a rusty old clinker of a boat that I run a casino on. I'm getting the thrill out of the chase and Red told me that she wasn't in this for the green so I asked her if she'd like split the pot fifty fifty. I get the cash and she gets the notoriety of another win."

"Are you trying to tell me that you wanted her to gamble on a charity tournament?" JJ asked.

"Shocking huh?" Luke said, "Look I talked to the girl but then she turned me down. Said she was doing this because she cared about the cause."

JJ picked up the flyer for Jake's pool tournament, "The Stone Cates Memorial Wing."

"Who was Stone Cates?" Dave asked, writing down the name.

"A good boy who died of AIDS" Luke said, "He's got a wing at General Hospital named after him."

"Oh" Dave said, "All right what can you tell us after Heidi turned you down?"

"I saw her talk to my niece Caroline" Luke said, "She talked to quite a few people that night."

Dave pulled a pad of paper and pen on the table, "I'd like some names."

The door to the diner opened and a memory hit Luke from the night of the red headed woman's death.

'You know you're pretty good at this' Luke said sipping his Bourbon, 'You interested in I don't know... making a little business arraignment?'

'Why would I want to do that?' the red headed asked, 'Isn't this suppose to be about fun?'

Luke leaned in with a smile, 'What could be more fun then winning a big pile of cash?'

Heidi smiled at the man shaking her head, 'As tempting as the offer is, I'm going to have to pass. I like playing.'

'You're not a shark are you?' Luke asked, 'Like my son, Dodge.'

'Huh?' Heidi asked, furrowing her eyebrows, 'Nope, I'm just naturally gifted.'

The red head walked back to the pool table, smirking when she lined the stick up and hit the ball into the corner pocket.

Luke shook his head, watching Carly walk over to the other woman.

"So you're niece was talking to Heidi?" JJ asked, "Any idea where we can find her?"

"Caroline swindle me out of my shares of the Metro Court, you'll find her there." Luke said, getting up and walking over to his son.

"Call Hotch" JJ told Dave.

 

Jake's Bar 

"Alright" Hotch said, standing in the middle of the rundown bar with Emily and John, "Go question her and have Morgan go back to the station with Scorpio. Keep me posted and contact Garcia to see if she can get anywhere with the fingerprint analysis."

Turning around Hotch watched as the bartender looked Emily up and down, he had to resist the urge to punch the sleazy man.

"Coleman" John said, making his way over, "These are Agents Hotchner and Prentiss."

Coleman looked uneasy as he quickly scanned his bar, seeing if anyone he knew would be mad at him or possibly kill him for speaking with the agents.

"Look you were seen talking to Heidi about fifteen minutes before she was found" John said, "Tell us what you two talked about."

"Her game" Coleman said, seeing the disbelieving look on the three faces, "Look, was she hot? Yes. Did I hit on her? Hell yeah, but I didn't touch her. Not for a lack of trying..."

"Excuse me?" Emily asked disgusted, "But what else besides the game did you talk about?"

"She told me that she was planning to donate the winnings to the Stone Cates Foundation" Coleman said, "I saw her talking with Drake Jr after that."

"Who is Drake Jr?" Hotch asked.

"Dr. Patrick Drake" Coleman said, "The doc was in here and he was more depressed then I saw him since..." Looking over at the three, "Lets just say the man has a legitimate reason to drown his sorrows."

"Anything else, Coleman?" John asked.

"Yeah, I saw her talking with Johnny Zacchara" he whispered, "But you didn't hear that from me."

 

Port Charles Police Department 

Reid stood in the small room staring at the board, when Garcia walked up behind up looking up at the information.

"Anything yet?" the blonde asked the younger man.

"According to the already gathered information, we can rule out her death being one of the heat of the moment" Reid said, "And McBain hasn't heard anything back from Pine Valley or Llanview to see if these are direct links to the Heart Carver killer."

"But she has a heart carved on her cheek" Garcia asked, "Wouldn't it be obvious that it was the same killer?"

"Not necessarily" he told her shaking his head, "Their have been known cases of copycat killers trying to dissuade law enforcement from their cases."

"Ah" Garcia said, her computer beeping causing the two to wander over to it, "Got the background on John Zacchara."

The blonde sat down, "Wow, this kid has more crimes under his belt then Morgan's gotten women's phone numbers" clicking on the computer, "His biggest rival in Port Charles is Michael Corinthos II, and looking at his arrest..."

The blonde looked up at Reid, Morgan and Mac, "He's in lock up right now?"

"Yeah, a RICO case" Mac said, turning to see the red headed attorney Diane Miller storm in, "And there's his lawyer. I think we should call one of your bosses."

"Call Rossi, I'm going to check on that call for McBain." Morgan said, walking towards the exit.

Reid pulled out his cell phone, "Rossi, we need you back at the station, one of John Zacchara's rivals is in lock up and it appears he has issues..."

 

Metro Court Hotel-Lobby

Dave turned to JJ, "I'm going back to the station, Morgan's at the station, can you handle Carly Jacks?"

JJ nodded, "Shouldn't be too hard" looking around the lobby, "And this is actually a nice place, why couldn't we stay here instead of that other hotel?"

"Budget cuts" Dave muttered, seeing the elevator open and out came a tall blonde dressed in a stylish outfit, "Make sure you get what you can out of her. According to Garcia's information this woman has a history of lying."

JJ sighed, but walked over to the front desk, "Caroline Jacks?"

"Carly" the blonde said turning to the younger woman, "May I help you?"

"Agent Jennifer Jareau, FBI" JJ told her, flashing her badge, "Can I have a moment of your time?"

Carly eyed the younger blonde but nodded, pointing towards the couches, "Right this way."

JJ took a seat on the expansive white couch, turning to face Carly, "Mrs. Jacks..."

"Carly, please" Carly told her.

"Carly" JJ repeated, "Can you tell me about the night of the pool tournament, your interactions with Heidi Garcia?"

Carly leaned back on the couch, trying to keep her temper calm in front of the agent as she recalled her interactions with the red headed woman.

'And that's how you hit the eight ball in the side pocket' Heidi said, grinning as she took a sip of her bottled water.

As she set the pool stick down, she flinched when she was approached by a tall blonde, 'That was a great hustle.'

'Hustle?' she repeated, 'Are you saying I'm some kind of shark?' shaking her head, 'What is up with this town and cheating?'

'I'm Carly Jacks, and I own the Metro Court Hotel' Carly said.

'Oh, hi.' Heidi said, shaking the woman's hand, 'I'm Heidi Garcia and I'm staying there. Nice place.'

'Thank you' Carly said with a smile, 'I'm impressed with your playing and I just want to tell you that the Metro Court would like to comp your stay.'

That surprised Heidi, 'Why?'

'Because I'm impressed with your talent' Carly said, 'And I'd like it if you'd be our guest.'

'Thanks' Heidi said, hearing the blonde's cell phone ring, 'I'll let you get that.'

Carly wandered over to the side of the bar, with her phone in hand.

"And that's all that I had that one talk with her" Carly told JJ, "Just invited her to be comp. Its really sad that she was killed not that long after."

JJ wrote that down, "Did you see her talk to anyone else? Or have a scuffle with anyone?"

Carly pondered that, "Well I was on my cell phone but I did see her talk to Patrick."

"Dr. Patrick Drake?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, him" Carly told her, "Not that he'd ever do anything to hurt anyone."

"Thank you for your cooperation" JJ said, heading for the door.

Carly watched the blonde leave, making a call on her cell phone, "Sonny, what the hell did you do?"

 

Port Charles Police Department 

Dave walked into the interrogation room, dropping a case file on the metal desk, "Michael Corinthos Jr?"

"That would be my client" Diane Miller said, "I'm Diane Miller, his attorney, and given that my client was brought in on trumped up charges, I'm advising him not to answer any questions until you tell us why the FBI is interested in him?"

"Well Ms. Miller" Dave said taking a seat across from Sonny, "I think it's always important to investigate a murder of a woman. Especially one that had been seen talking to your client right before it happened."

"Whose murder?" Diane asked.

"A champion pool player" Dave said, pulling out the snap shot, "Heidi Garcia. And according to a witness, she was last seen with your client."

"Heidi?" Sonny asked, with a small smile, "She was a nice girl, but we only had a brief conversation before we parted."

"Tell me about it" Dave said, setting the photo on the table, watching the gangster sit up in the metal chair.

Sonny turned around, grabbing his ringing cell phone out of his pocket as he walked by the pool table seeing Carly talking to a red head.

'I want you to find out everything you can on the night of the crash' Sonny said in Spanish, 'I may have shot out the damn window to Zacchara's car but I didn't make it crash into the those kids car. I don't kill kids.'

Heidi turned around understanding the conversation being spoken in Spanish, noticing Sonny's wallet fall out of his dark coat, and picked it up.

'I want Zacchara to pay for trying to frame me' Sonny barked out in Spanish and ended his call turning around.

'I believe this belongs to you' Heidi said in Spanish passing him the leather wallet, 'Nice conversation.'

'You're a Latina?' Sonny asked, 'Wouldn't have guessed.'

'It's the red hair?' Heidi said with a chuckle, 'Yeah, I get that a lot. But you know Latinas come in all different colors.'

'So what brings you to Port Charles?' Sonny asked in English, showing off a dimpled smile.

The red head raised an eyebrow at the blatant flirting but, said, 'I'm in town for the pool tournament.'

'Oh you like to win money?' Sonny asked, with a shrug.

'Whatever money I win from this game is going back into the Stone Cates Foundation' she told him with a smile, 'I just think its a good cause and when I win I always give the money to charity.'

She sees the genuine smile on his face, 'What?'

The man just shakes his head, 'That's a really nice thing to do.'

Shrugging her shoulders, 'I always believe in if you have the money to give, then give.'

Looking at her watch, 'Nice meeting you.'

As she walked away, she bumped into an older man, 'Sorry.'

'No problem' the man said, watching the red head walk across the bar.

Sonny saw her stand at the bar, talking to Coleman then turned and noticed Dr. Patrick Drake.

 

Port Charles Police Department

"So you saw her talking to Dr. Drake?" Dave asked seeing Sonny nod.

"And she overheard your conversation?" Dave commented, "So are you responsible for those deaths?"

"That private conversation is irrelevant to this case" Diane interjected, "Whether Ms. Garcia and my client talked about his call are not of any relevance to this matter."

"It is, if it got her killed" Dave said, "Does this have to do with your being accused of the murders of Cole Thornhart and Hope Manning Thornhart?"

"Agent Rossi" Diane said, "Isn't it more likely that poor Ms. Garcia is the tragic victim of a serial killer? One that struck two other unfortunate women who were also professional pool players?"

"Not likely" Morgan said, "I just got off the phone with both Commissioner Buchanan and Chief Hubbard and it appears that when the Heart Carver killer targets his victims he takes a piece of jewelry as a souvenir from them after the carving. Heidi's sister was brought in and their is nothing missing from her jewelery collection."

Dave turned back to Sonny, "So unless you've got an airtight alibi looks like you were the last known person with her minus Patrick Drake."

Sonny covered his face with his hands, "I didn't kill her" removing his hands, "After talking with her, and learning she was donating her winnings to the Stone Cates Foundation that gave me a new respect for that young woman" he could see the doubt on both agents faces, "Stone was a friend of mine."

Diane stood up, opening her briefcase, "After leaving Jake's my client went to pay off his father's bookies and then went to see his former fiancee at Shadybrook where he was taped and had to show his id, so either charge him or let him go."

Diane passed the DVD to Dave, who handed it to Morgan, "You're free to go, for now."

 

Port Charles Police Department-Squad Room 

"Well now that we know that Heidi Garcia's death isn't linked to the Heart Carver, your not going to leave are you?" Dante asked Dave and Morgan.

"No we were brought in to solve this murder and we're still going to look through the final witness and notes" Morgan said, "So we've got someone that was trying to put Heidi's murder into the other deaths, and this appears to be a obviously a man since she was stabbed and strangled."

"Did they ever find her cell phone?" Dave asked the officer.

"No, and we're having difficulty trying to track the cell towers" Dante said, looking over at the perky blonde, "Can she find it?"

"Oh, your so cute" Garcia said, "I can and will. Give me two seconds."

"Like Spinelli" Dante murmured to himself watching the blonde analyst.

"And here we go" she said, "Huh, that's weird."

"What, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked walking over to her.

"Her cell phone appears to be at the docks by Pier Ten." Garcia said, looking at Dante, "Isn't that down the road from Jake's?"

"It is" Dante said, "We need to get down there before it disappears."

Dante, Morgan and Dave quickly left the squad room.

 

General Hospital-Third Floor 

"Excuse me?" Emily said, after she, Hotch and John walked out of the elevator onto the third floor.

"Please fill out the papers before the doctor can see you" the older dark woman said keeping her eyes on the medical files.

"We don't need to be seen by a doctor but we need to speak with a certain one" Hotch said, flashing his credentials, "Agents Hotchner and Prentiss, FBI."

"How may I help you?" Epiphany Johnson asked eyeing the three dark haired law enforcers.

"We need to speak with a Dr. Patrick Drake" Emily asked the older woman.

"Regarding?" Epiphany asked, and her demeanor reminded both FBI agents of Strauss.

"The murder of Heidi Garcia" Hotch said, giving the woman an intense stare, "Now may we see Dr. Drake?"

"Just a moment" Epiphany said, picking up the P.A. "Dr. Drake to the third floor nurses station, Dr. Drake."

Hotch, Emily and John turned hearing the elevator ping and out walked a tall dark haired and young doctor.

"What, Epiphany?" the man asked.

"Dr. Drake?" Emily asked, watching the man place a pen in his doctor's coat.

"That would be me" Patrick said, looking over at John, "Lieutenant McBain?"

"These are Agents Hotchner and Prentiss from the FBI" John said, "We'd like to talk to you."

Patrick led the three over to the long couch by the elevators, "Alright."

Taking a seat by Emily, Hotch said, "Dr. Drake what can you tell us about your encounter with Heidi Garcia?"

Patrick sighed placing his medical clipboard on his lap as he recalled the kind red head.

'Can I get another water?' Heidi asked Coleman, 'In a bottle, please.'

'You got it, Red' Coleman said with wink while she took the empty stool besides the doctor.

'Oh, do you mind?' she asked Patrick.

'Go right ahead' Patrick said, sipping on his beer, turning to look at her, 'Not to be rude, but do you have any idea who that man was that you were just speaking to?'

Heidi turned her head back to the short, dark haired older man, 'No, why?'

Patrick set his drink down, 'That's Sonny Corinthos, a mobster' he said setting his drink down, 'Just some fair warning, avoid him. If you value your life, don't go near him. Innocent people always end up the target.'

Heidi could tell that despite the words, his tone was being honest, 'Thanks, mister...'

'Drake, Patrick Drake.' Patrick said.

'Patrick' Heidi said, looking over at the converging crowd, 'So other then drinking what brings you by here?'

'This tournament meant a lot to my wife' Patrick said, looking at the banner, 'Stone Cates was someone important to my wife. You?'

'I'm in the game' Heidi told the young doctor, 'I've traveled all up and down the West coast in tournaments, but this is my first time on this side of the world.'

Patrick picked up his beer, turning to her, 'Good luck.'

'Thanks' Heidi said, handing Coleman the money for the water, 'By the way, I'm donating the winnings to the Foundation.'

Patrick smiled at that, 'Robin would've appreciated that.'

Heidi got up, 'I'll see you around.'

'Sure' Patrick said, turning watching the red head bump into Anthony Zacchara before being pulled out of his thoughts by his ringing cell phone, 'Drake? I'll be right there.'

"I got called away from the bar before watching the tournament" Patrick said sitting up, "My daughter was having a nightmare so I went home."

"So what time was this?" Hotch asked.

"A little after eleven-thirty" Patrick said, "I spent the better part of the night with my daughter, Emma."

"And the last person you saw her with was Anthony Zacchara?" Emily asked, checking her phone for information, "He's related to Johnny Zacchara."

"That's his father" Patrick said, looking down at his beeping pager, "I've got a procedure I need to get to. Sorry I couldn't have been more informative."

"Thank you, doctor" Hotch said, watching Patrick walk over to the nurses desk passing along his clipboard, "So the son finds the body ,but the father was the last known person seen with her?"

"We need to talk to the Zacchara's" Emily said, pulling out her cell phone, "Garcia, get us everything on Anthony and Johnny Zacchara."

 

Pier Ten 

Dante stood besides the two FBI agents, looking over the scene as the crime techs searched every nook and cranny of the pier fronts, when he noticed something by the dumpster.

"What's that?" Dante asked, kneeling in front of the dumpster, "I think this is... blood."

Both FBI agents leaned over, "Fresh too" Morgan said, signaling to the crime scene techs, "Over here."

As the three men watched several techs move the dumpster the glittering sparkle of a red cell phone case caught their attention.

"Here" Morgan said, handing gloves to the detective, "Use these, we don't want to contaminate the prints."

Dante picked up the phone with his gloved hands, "It needs to be charged but I think their may have been a missed call or a something on here."

"Garcia can track to see if their are any missed calls or messages" Dave said, answering his phone, "Rossi? We'll be right there."

"What, man?" Morgan asked.

"They brought in both Anthony and John Zacchara for questioning." Dave said, "We need to get back to the station with the phone too."

The three men quickly made hast back to the Bureau issued SUV.

 

Port Charles Police Department-Interrogation Room One 

Hotch, Emily and John stood infront of the two way mirror staring at the older man inside looking bored.

"They're serious that this guy ran a mob crew?" Emily asked looking over at John, "This man's got to be in his seventies."

"Don't be fooled by his demeanor" Mac said, passing the three case files, "Anthony Zacchara is certifiable on his best days on his worst well he's still insane but he's got ice pumping through his veins."

"He shot his wife in front of his son?" Hotch read horrified.

"He was aiming for the boy" Mac said, "He got jealous of the attention his wife doted on a six year old."

Hotch stiffened his spine shooting the man a look, and saw no emotions on the man's face.

"I want you to throw the man off, Prentiss" Hotch told her, "I'll take the lead, you follow."

"Alright" she said, as the three entered the interview room.

"Anthony Zacchara" Hotch clipped out, "Talk to me about your interactions with Heidi Garcia."

"Never met the woman" Anthony claimed, "I'm just an old man."

Hotch looked over at Emily, nodding as she opened the file pulling out professional stills taken at the tournament.

"Care to revise your statement?" Emily asked, "Because from where I'm standing it looks like you were hitting on the woman."

Anthony looked down at the picture taken from the red heads side profile and how he leaned into her. He briefly reflected on their encounter.

Standing in the back of the bar, Anthony was leaning against the colorful juke box when he briefly peruse the bar and his eyes landed on Sonny and the red head. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled out his cell phone.

'I don't care what you have to do, get rid of Corinthos' Anthony barked out into his phone, 'That bastard's been a pain in my ass since the second I came here.'

Anthony turned away from the rambuction going on in the bar and wandered over to the pool table bumping into the red headed woman.

'Sorry' Heidi apologized.

'No problem' Anthony said watching the red head walk over to the bar and talk to Patrick.

With his eyes trained on the woman, his mind wandered did she hear his conversation? Was she going to rat him out, or could he pay her off.

He casually walked over to the bar, listening into her conversation with the young doctor.

'Not to be rude, but do you have any idea who that man you were just speaking to?' Patrick asked.

'No, who?' Heidi asked, turning her head in Sonny's direction.

'That's Sonny Corinthos, a mobster' Patrick said, 'Just some fair warning, avoid him.'

Anthony walked back over to the pool table waiting for Heidi to finish her conversation and watched as she came back over to his side of the room.

'Excuse me?' Anthony said approaching the young woman, making her look over at him, 'Can I trouble you for a minute?'

'Sure' Heidi said with a smile, noticing Patrick frown before answering his cell phone.

The two made their way to the back alley way of the the bar before a the door slammed shut.

 

Port Charles Police Department-Interrogation Room One 

"What did you and Ms. Garcia talk about?" Hotch asked watching the older man's smirk at some memory.

"Oh a little of this, a little of that. The weather" Anthony said, casually, "I asked her if she liked roses then I left. She looked pretty much alive to me the last I saw her."

"Your lying" John said, from behind the older man, startling him.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you its not nice to sneak up on old men?" Anthony said, cluching at his chest.

"What would you say if we told you we had your son in the next interrogation room?" Emily asked, when Hotch gave her the ok.

"I said that your lying" Anthony said, placing his hands on the table, "My John would never say such lies about me, even if he wanted to see me thrown back in prison."

Emily was about to open her mouth when a knock came from the two way mirror, and the three agents walked out.

"What?" Hotch asked Morgan who held up the cell phone.

"There's something you need to hear" Morgan said clicking play.

The three agents and the officer could hear a scuffle come from the voice message.

'Grab her hands' Anthony's voice bellowed, 'I want this bitch taken out. She know too much.'

'Please' Heidi said, 'I don't know what your talking about...'

The sound of a strangled cry could be heard and then a murmured plea was said.

'You would have talked' Anthony said, 'You should have kept your nose out of my business.'

The sound of the woman gurgling gasp could be heard and then the sound of a thud and the sliding of the phone away from the voices.

'Boss what do you want us to do with her?' a man asked, 'Dump her back at Jake's?'

'Get rid of the trash' Anthony ordered, 'And make sure you carve the heart on her left cheek. Let the idiots here think its that serial killer that got her.'

'Good work boss' the second goon laughed, 'Looks like that killer struck again.'

The four law enforcement agents turned to the older man in the interrogation room then heard the door open next to it.

"Thanks for your cooperation, " Reid said, leading Johnny out.

"No, problem" Johnny said, looking through the small window, "I'm glad I could help."

Johnny saw Anthony stare at him, and the younger man gave his father a smirk and waved before walking off.

"John?" Anthony shouted, standing up watching Johnny walk out of the PCPD.

The repetitive yelling from the older man made John, Morgan and Hotch walk in, with Dave standing next to the brunette agent.

"Johnny cut the deal?" Emily asked, "Sell out Pop for information on Heidi's murder and the car crash."

"Yep" Dave said, watching Hotch handcuff Anthony while John read him his rights. 

 

Port Charles Police Department-Interrogation Room Two: A Few Minutes Earlier

"Look, Zacchara" Dave told him, "You're still a young man with your whole life ahead of you. You tell us what you know about the murders of Heidi Garcia and we can work a deal out with the D.A."

Johnny pursed his lips together, contemplating the arraignemet when he took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be honest here" Johnny said, "I don't like this and as much as I despise my father, I need to tell you I have no clue about Heidi's murder."

"Then we've got nothing to talk about." Dave said, getting up, "Enjoy sharing a sell with Daddy Dearest at Pentonville."

"Look growning up how I did, with what I had for a role model made me learn at an early age not to trust anyone" Johnny said, thinking about the monster who he called his father, for the way he treated Claudia, Maria, for himself and the innocent woman murdered at Anthony's hands "I may not have anything about Heidi's death but I have something that may be the reason she's dead."

Dave turned around, "And what is that?"

"The car crash that set this whole thing in motion" Johnny said, "Have you heard about the murders of Cole Thornhart and Hope Manning?"

Dave took a seat, "You better be telling me the truth kid."

"Believe me, this is something even I wouldn't make up." Johnny said, crossing his arms and saying, "You might want to call the D.A."

Dave got up and motioned for Morgan to come over, "You need to pass this along to Hotch and Emily. Zacchara Jr is ready to make a deal about Pops."

Walking out of the interrogation room, Johnny saw the three agents look up and wandered over to the window waving to Anthony with a smirk before walking away from his father for the last time.

John McBain looked over at the two dark haired agents and the atheltic man, "Well I guess that wraps things up."

Mac walked over to Hotch, Emily and Dave shaking there hands.

"Thank you for helping us out" Mac said, "I just wish we could have gotten Zacchara sooner."

"He's off the street that's all that matters" Dave said.

"But at what expense?" John said, looking at the pictures of Heidi, Hope and Cole, "And there's still a serial killer out there."

"You've got the profile" Emily told her friend, "That's more then what you had before."

"Yeah" John said, giving her a smile, "Thanks, Em."

BAU Jet 

Hotch sat across from Dave both engrossed in their case files when he noticed JJ get up and walked across from kitchnette to Emily on the long couch.

"Hey" JJ said, passing her friend a cup of tea, "How are you?"

"Good" Emily said smelling the tea, "Why do you ask?"

"Seeing your old friend" JJ told her, "Must have brought back bad memories?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "I knew Kaitlin when she was engaged to John, and even though we were close friends, it was good to see that he had moved on since her murder."

"You and John were close too?" JJ asked, looking at the brunette agent, "What was he like before?"

"Believe it or not he use to laugh." Emily said, "He wasn't so... what's the word?"

"Hotch-like?" JJ asked, watching Emily give a small smile at that.

Emily shrugged before nodding, "Well Hotch is Hotch, there's no one else like him" both women look over at their team leader, "But John he's always had a sense of humor, even after he lost Kaitlin he somehow managed to find his way back to some happiness. I heard he's got a kid now, too."

JJ looked over at the brunette then leaned in, "You ever thought about it? Leaving the Bureau?"

Emily paused then looked around at her psuedo-family then smiled, "I like where I am, and there's nowhere else I want to be, then here."

JJ smiled, passing Emily a book as the two women relaxed with that knowledge that their world was safe for now.

 

Laurell K. Hamilton said, "Very few people see their own actions as truly evil. It is left to their own victims to decide what is evil and what is not."

 

THE END


End file.
